


Burning for You

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's probably the first vampire in existence not to be terrified of the sunlight. Spuffy(ish). Set sometime late season five or season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning for You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fill at comment_fic for Leni_ba who prompted "any. any vampire. sunlight."
> 
> Title is from Blue Oyster Cult

Spike's probably the first vampire in existence not to be terrified of the sunlight.

Maybe he's just that dumb, maybe he's just that motivated.

When Buffy spoke of the sunrise, The Vessel shuddered with fear. It's saved her, more than a few times. The threat of immolation is not one that is taken lightly in the undead community.

Angel braved the light once, to save her.

Spike does it on a regular basis.

He shows up at her house in the middle of the day because his television reception is worse than usual, or because he needs to do laundry (which apparently  _someone_ told him was okay to do in her house), or because he's bored.

Usually because he's bored.

He hangs out with her little sister and huddles under a blanket when he decides his shopping or snarking just  _cannot_ wait until dusk.

His hand catches alight because he wants to see her, needs to see her. He burns black holes in his blanket and swears a string of expletives when his shirt sleeve goes up in flames but he doesn't turn back.

"You're dumb," she tells him when he almost tears the bell off of the door at the Magic Box from barrelling in so quickly. He leaves a little trail of flames behind him, like a cartoon.

He stamps out the smoldering tatters of his coverings under his heavy boots against the tile floor and earns himself a look of great disapproval from Anya, perched behind the counter.

"I'm in love," he corrects.

Buffy opens up the blinds and bathes the table in sunlight.


End file.
